The invention relates to devices for holding parts together.
In order to hold parts together, it is possible to fit one of the parts with a holder member that defines a holding zone in which the other part is to be received. The holder member may be fastened directly to the part by adhesive. Nevertheless, the adhesion of a holder member adhesively bonded directly to the surface of a composite material part is not necessarily completely satisfactory and it can happen that the holder member becomes unstuck.
There therefore exists a need to improve the adhesion of holder members to parts that are made of composite material, and in particular to aeroengine casings made of composite materials.